


One for the Inquisitors

by Bearkin



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearkin/pseuds/Bearkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about all the Inquisitors, and heroes we make. The crazy back stories and lives we live. Basically, royalty in Radcliffe is changing, and a much bigger threat is coming to challenge them along with a few others. Even Alistair, and it is up to our avatars to save him or betray him. Reader's comments decide big plot points, send me pictures of your avatars with a description of who they are and their quirks. I will add them if they seem like a good fit. If not I will honor your avatar and show them if you desire. Here it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Inquisitors

        You live in Radcliffe. A sturdy city where arls live and the people have special ways. Here the poor drink and be merry. The most drastic change would be, as of late, after the mage and templar fallout, Radcliffe people have come to a liking for blood shed. Here two people fight for entertainment. They've made a special ring on the beach, and here people fight and drink. No killing though, that is for a special occasion. 

        Today the trumpets sing and ripped confetti rifles through the air. Today they have a special fight at noon. It is your fight. 

        You are the son of Arl Eamon Guerrin. You have chosen to leave your magical abilities, after the traumatic experience as a child. Your people still know the story however. The story of their prized prince getting possessed by a demon and killing half of his guards. It was with your own bare hands. You thank god every day you don't remember. Your people are entirely ashamed of your family's presence. Since the people have grown tired of your family, a second family has been given a chance to rise up. They used to be advisers to your father, now they replace him. This infuriates you. The thought of advisers sneaking into royalty like snakes, is just pure evil. Which is appropriate for the mighty fight you will have today.

        Desirah Allston is the woman you are to fight. She's a bit of a bitch honestly, and most the time you wonder how you and her came from the same castle. You are to duel her for the royal line.

        If you win you're dark past, shall be redeemed. If not the Allstons will take over.

        The hero of Fereldin had a daughter, and her name is Elloise. She is a courageous warrior and stands by your side, unless she has a funny joke to tell Desirah that is. 

        You have a love for the people. You like to spend time working on projects for them. You fight well, even after being a mage. You also like to swoon ladies with dumb jokes and fall for women who can sing well. Elloise sings her best, and you love it. You're strange hate friend Desirah, does not sing, she belches. She believes the people are tools and must be used to a high advantage.

        She is wrong, you think as you look out your window.

        Suddenly Elloise bursts into your room loudly. A short adorable elf who has tear like tattoos and lean muscle. Her swords are covered in blood, again. She is your left hand woman and a good one at that. 

        She laughs looking at you, "I just caught some assassin trying to pretend that his poison was basil." She sat down wiping off the thick amounts of blood with a white rag. "Hahaha! Seriously, it's like they don't even try no more. It's no fun,"

        You give her a look.

        "Okay, it'll always be fun," She says,"But still, no challenge!"

        Elloise is a great champion. She has destroyed the warriors of Orzammar. However she must appeal to the public now and is covered in blood.

        You demand she clean up at once. She looks up at you cock eyed and says.

        "Geez, fine your Kingliness," She bows then adds, "Well let's wait for that term." 

        In a fit of insecurity you Connor Guerrin say, "Do you, do you think I can win," 

        Elloise giggles then realizes you're not kidding. "Of course you can, you want to be king don't you?"

        You respond, "Of course," 

        "Well then do it. Just realize your "girlfriend" is a dirty fighter. Desirah is pretty but ruthless." The two of you then leave to get ready. Your servants clothe you in armor as you anticipate the fight. Then you grasp your great sword. The heavy cold metal gives you a cold heart, that you will need to destroy this girl. 

        

        The shore rumbles on your left. Water soaks your boats and the water is thin under your feet. Wooden gates surround you and people yell for your victory. The army is heavy and confining, a feeling of comfort. 

        Your opponent waits at the other end. With a snarl and a grin Desirah waits for you. One dagger and one sword in her hands. All you hold is your broadsword. Look at Desirah, so smug. 

        "Are you nervous pal?!" She chuckles, too burly for giggles. 

        "Hah! You wish!" Then a wave flushes past the sand under your feet. If you get her swords away she can't slice you on both ends. 

         You're dad walks in between you two. He looks at you hopeful and then winks. Of course he likes you more, even though he also raised her. "Today, Desirah Allston will fight Connor Guerrin, for the throne! Today, a KING OR A QUEEN in line will be born. TODAY, blood will be SHED!" 

         Your sword is wet in your grasps as you shake it. This is your time.

        Arl Guerrin then steps out of the ring and yells, "Compete!" 

        The shemale howls and runs at you. You growl and run foreward. Water splashes as she gets close. She tries to double swipe but you just leave her range. Then turn to hit her with a mighty blow. It throws her off her feet. She skids the dirt and splashes water and sand as she falls. This is your chance! You take the opportunity and swipe your sword down. She rolls back way and onto her feet, no contact. 

        She yells again running forward. You are not prepared for a mighty blow so you swipe to cripple her. She slides on one knee and dodges it. The sword doesn't even cut her hair as she slides under your side. Her blades slash your clothe and a hole in your chain mail. She turns and stabs your calf as her momentum ends. 

         You do not yell, you just simmer. Your blood boils inside realizing the pain and upper hand she has now. You slam her face with your foot. There's contact and she yells out in pain as she falls over. Luckily your steel boot sliced a cheek of hers. You turn to face your prey. She looks so scared and she should be. She should be surprised, let's scare her more. You grab the dagger's handle. You just rip it out once, and laugh before you lick your own blood. Your theoretical sister holds her sword in her hand then begins to pull out a dagger. 

         You charge like a bull and throw her off of her feat. Her spare dagger skids away. 

         "No!" She growls. 

         She kicks your knee out. No problem, you just use your momentum to slam your sword down. 

         She screams and rolls away. She finally gets mad and runs forward slicing your breast plate. She goes for your head too. You try to dodge, but it's too late. It cuts your ear. You hear the skin rip like plastic as blood squirts. The canal is closed then, flooded in blood. After a moment of shock and pain, you regain yourself and slam your bloody head into your "sister's". You hear a satisfying crack. She cries out for help as you slash her again. She is thrown off her feat and rolls away. Water shoots and hits your face as she makes distance between you two. 

        Blood rushes down her face. She has a fractured nose. She is also crying slightly. For a second you remember her as a baby falling out of a tree and you almost want to save her. She is your little friend after all. You want to protect her like a delicate flower. 

        But then again, she did just slice your ear in half. She was a bitch after all, even as a kid, she fed you peppers in your sleep. She is trying to take what is yours. You feel that anger, then yell at her, yell anything you feel towards those who oppose you, as long as you add, "THIS IS MY THRONE!" Then run forward. She just crawls backward in the sand, like a dame.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so like I said before, you guys get to decide who wins the actual dual, duel? It's Duel.... dual means made of two things. So, what'd you guys think? I know the second person is a little weird but hopefully it's in a good way. Also Elloise was my inquisitor, she is still my favorite walk through, I don't know why it is so fun to play as a lesbian when you're a man but it is. I also feel iffy about posting her pic because she's not a total bomb shell. Also since this is my first fanfic, I will take the first vote as the final one for this chapter, and then delete so readers can be slightly surprised.


End file.
